A Shadow's Star
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: Shadow's lives a life of hell. With a rude boss, a few failed relationships and feeling so lonely all the time that he sometimes tries to commit suicide. One night the stars send an angel called Amy to help make life better for him. First things start off on a rough path but soon a strong friendship grows between the two. But what happens when Amy has to leave?


A Shadow's Star

Hi Jun-Amy and Rosetta196 here back with another fanfic. Here's my improved version of 'A Shadow's Star' after rereading it and thinking the idea behind the fanfic wasn't explained properly. All the characters and locations mentioned in this fanfic are owned by the Sega crew. Copyrights go to the Sega Company. Enjoy!

Now here's a story about how an angel from above changed the life of one the most unfortunate person to ever walk this Earth and how they fell in love, breaking the rule set by God to never fall in love with a human.

**Shadow's pov**

Hi my name is Shadow and I live a life of hell. My life is full of misery and sadness that it barely has any happiness or joy in it. I survived an accident that killed my parents at the age of ten and that when no one wanted to take me in, my own uncles and aunties who I had known my whole life; I was put into an orphanage without any hopes or dreams of being taken in by some family.

Years went by and no foster family wanted to take me in. By the time I was eighteen I had given up hope and left the orphanage, as well as leaving the fake promises of 'there'll be a next time. You'll get chosen one day. You'll see'. I started working to help pay for my food and rent but it seemed as if I was doomed for I lost every single job, the longest being about a year as a pizza delivery boy.

My ambition in life is to secure myself with a comfortable job and house and maybe after a few years marry someone and have the family I had been denied in my earlier years. Basically be somewhere where I was a somebody to someone. But that dream seems to be distant with the way I'm currently living my life.

During my teenage years I had some girlfriends, as most boys of my age do. But like my employment they didn't last long, often ending with a sharp pain to my heart or face. One girl I particularly remember was called Maria, who was pure and good to me as my first girlfriend. But she had the pleasure of breaking my heart by cheating on me and not allowing me to get my revenge for she was killed in an accident shortly afterwards.

I never had trust in any of my girlfriends after that relationship, always paranoid when they told me they were with their 'guy friends' which left me demanding them to leave them. This cost me most of my relationships, my paranoia about guy friends driving away my few girlfriends.

There had been a few times when I had wanted to take my own life, to end it before I even had the chance to live. But my cowardice and soul at ending my life would stop me, not wanting or ready to leave this world, this body. I would argue with myself, pointing out that life had become unbearable for me and that I wanted to terminate it before I was stuck in a never ending state of sadness and grief.

Sounds crazy, talking to yourself doesn't it? No sane person would ever do that but I think I talk to myself simply because I haven't got anyone to talk to, to relate with and have made myself the companion I have always longed for. I don't have friends, most of the ones from my educational years now successful people who are living life happily. I don't want to talk to them and have them rub it in my face that their lives are better than mine, so perfect compared to mine. So I keep to myself and painfully try and live.

I have been working as an assistant to a manager of some company for a little over a month and already I starting to have dreams of jumping off cliffs or of shooting myself with a pistol. My boss was named Rouge and she made my day a living nightmare. It was as if she purposely set out to make my life a misery for she would send me to do ridiculous tasks such as buy her some pads.

While I had been buying the cursed item I had hung my head in shame and embarrassment, refusing to meet the eyes of the clerk. When I had finished the purchase I had dashed out there with an intent to never return again. Another incident was when I been ordered to make a cup of coffee for her. I must have gotten the amount of milk or sugar wrong for she spat out the coffee into my face.

As I furiously blinked, the hot coffee on the tips of my eyelashes, she yelled at me about the strength of the coffee and the lack of any sweetening taste. I hastily exited her office, her shouts following me down the corridor that lead me to the staff room.

Heeding her earlier reaction I made sure to put extra milk and sugar before rushing back to her with the new cup of steaming coffee. I watched anxiously as she sipped the coffee and sighed at its sweet and bitter taste. She noticed me still standing there and harshly sent me away to do some paperwork for her, noting my coffee stained shirt and handing me a handchief to wipe my face with.

I hurriedly left the office but not before noticing the tiny smirk that was craved into her malicious face. Every day she finds a way to make me wish I hadn't accepted the position as her assistant.

Today was no different from any other day. After a gruelling day spent writing out two reports only to have them torn in front of me and a date with a high stack of documents that needed to be signed, I was ready to curl up into a little ball and just sleep for the next millennia. But it seemed as if my boss was in one of her ultra-bad moods and she made me work a few extra hours, prolonging my stay at the office.

I struggled to get the task done but somehow I managed it and staggered my way home, feeling slightly tipsy with weariness. I barely reached my flat, in a shabby neighbourhood, and could hardly climb the stairs as the elevator was out of order.

As I turned the key into the lock and opened the door to my flat it seemed as if my weariness and stress was intensified by the site of the all the possessions I owned, which weren't much, save for a TV, worn sofa and other necessities. I flopped down on to the sofa, feeling as it caved underneath my weight and wielded to my shape. I suddenly became aware of places that were aching and begging for a well-deserved rest.

But it seemed as if my mind was not ready to fall asleep. Wanting to occupy my brain, until I was mentally tired, I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels searching for something interesting. Finally settling on the news, I shuffled myself further into the sofa, while hearing the reporter's voice drone on about events that only helped show the dark side of humanity and all the dangers this world held for life.

Slowly I could feel parts of my brain shut down with each report, the world around me becoming fuzzy and hazy with fatigue. Just as I was about to doze off on the sofa with the TV on the last report of the day blared out of the TV set, louder than the previous reports, blotting me out of my haze.

I sat up straighter and was prepared to turn the TV off to go to bed but the next words stopped me from doing so. "The Rosalina, the brightest star in our galaxy, is said to appear in our sky sometime this week. This star is said to be quite special as it will only appear during certain parts of the year and most suspiciously during times when people are facing hardships in their lives. It is said that any wish that is made when it is in the sky will come true so do make sure to wish your heart's desire during the following week. That's it from me, David Cuttlestar, and I wish you a good night"

As I shut down the TV, the thought about the star and its seemingly magical properties whirled around in my head. The sound of a star having magical powers was ridiculous and even if it did have these 'magical powers' why didn't it appear when my life started going wrong? Why didn't it show itself when my parents abandoned me? Why didn't I see it while I was in the foster home? These questions stroked the flames of my anger but I refused to act out in anger and besides I was too tired to do anything.

Once I had changed from my work clothes and was under the covers of my bed, I looked outside my window to see the stars and moon out. I clicked my tongue and whilst rolling over onto my side exclaimed "the whole idea about a star having any sort of power over our lives is a load of bullshit" and drifted off into a light sleep where thoughts of my notorious boss plagued my mind.

Well here's the first chapter of this story. I tried to make it emotional so I'm sorry if it didn't come across as that. Will try to update the other fanfics soon so stay tuned. Read and Review please!


End file.
